<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Без шансов by Evilfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716053">Без шансов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy'>Evilfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Roommates, an offer of marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>история про гремлина Таббо и Ранбу, который просто Ранбу</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Без шансов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>дсмп, ролеплей, написанное не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, все совпадения случайны, бла-бла</p><p>таббо просто выбрал быть отвратительным маленьким гремлином рядом с ранбу и я по какой-то причине абсолютно без ума от этого.<br/>подразумевается, что в начале они учатся вместе в каком-то колледже и живут в одной общаге но я хз где как почему и зачем но да не похуй ли?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты нелепый, — первое, что говорит ему Таббо, когда они знакомятся. — Почему твои руки и ноги такие длинные?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это очень грубый вопрос, как будто Ранбу мог выбирать длину своих конечностей. Он неловко прячет руки за спину, хмурится и моргает. Томми смеётся, будто это одна из самых весёлых вещей, что ему доводилось слышать. Смех Томми громкой и такой счастливый, что Ранбу чувствует себя ужасно и одновременно с этим почему-то успокаивается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ах, Тубзо, не приставай к людям, я нашел Ранбу пару минут назад. Он торчал над всеми, как... — Томми задумывается и говорит, — как эльфилева башня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эйфилева, — поправляет его Таббо и добавляет. — И она не торчит, она довольно низкая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это ты довольно низкий, — говорит Томми.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вообще-то, — решает наконец сказать Ранбу. — Эй-фе-ле-ва. Через е.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таббо поворачивается к нему и смотрит на него снизу вверх, прищурившись, а потом совершенно серьёзно говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, я тебя уже терпеть не могу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Томми снова смеётся.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не хочу с тобой жить в одной комнате, — говорит ему Таббо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу вздыхает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Тогда ты можешь жить на улице? Или в коридоре? — предлагает он. Таббо бросает в него ручку. — Не надо было взрывать вашу с Томми комнату.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы не взрывали.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Ранбу, потому что ему лень спорить с Таббо. Но Таббо не лень.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он даже встаёт, подтаскивает стул к кровати Ранбу и нависает над ним, опираясь локтями о спинку. Его волосы отросли, лезут ему в глаза, немного вьются, постоянно растрепаны. Ранбу хочет поднять руку и коснуться его волос, просто коснуться. Ранбу стискивает плед в кулаке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, большой парень, не игнорируй меня.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Делай уроки, Таббо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не веди себя как моя мамочка!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хорошо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу приспускает с носа очки и смотрит Таббо в глаза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему ты вечером лежишь на кровати в очках?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне интересно?! Ты выглядишь как придурок.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я хочу быть в очках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Дай, — требует Таббо и протягивает руку, абсолютно уверенный, что Ранбу даст ему очки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И Ранбу снимает очки. Таббо радостно цепляет их и, посмеиваясь и напевая что-то себе под нос, возвращается за стол к своей домашке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу засыпает под его мурлыканье, чувствуя почему-то полный покой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Просыпается в очках.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И совсем не хочет думать о том, как Таббо цеплял их на него, пока он спал. От таких мыслей сильно горят уши.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>— Томми на ночь останется вместе с Дримом в тюрьме, — говорит Таббо убитым голосом. — На ночь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу садится рядом с ним на пол и вытягивает ноги. Таббо шипит и пытается пнуть его в колено, а потом прижимается лицом к его плечу и вздыхает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Какие же у тебя дурацкие длинные ноги.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У меня соразмерные ноги, — возражает Ранбу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Соразмерные с чем? С макаронами? Черт, я хочу макарон.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У нас нет макарон, да и для доставки поздно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таббо вздыхает. Ранбу утыкается носом в его волосы, берет его за руку на пару секунд, а потом, распереживавшись, отпускает. Таббо забрасывает на него свою ногу и прижимается слишком тесно, чтобы это было нормально, но на самом деле у Ранбу почему-то нет возражений. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это тепло, уютно, хоть и немного тяжело.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я мог внести залог, — говорит Таббо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — не сразу понимает Ранбу. Он слишком глубоко погрузился в интимность момента. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— За Томми. Сэм сказал, что я мог внести залог и забрать его сразу. Но я не стал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Почему? — спрашивает Ранбу. Ему не то чтобы интересно, он бы тоже не стал вносить залог, просто Таббо надо выговориться, вот и все. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потому что они оба меня достали! — неожиданно громко восклицает Таббо, выпутывается из их странного объятия и встаёт. Начинает мельтешить по комнате туда-сюда, размахивая руками. — Постоянно ругаются и дерутся, а я всегда в это впутываюсь. Мы даже тогда комнату взорвали, когда нас расселили, помнишь? — спрашивает Таббо, а Ранбу ухмыляется. Конечно, он помнит, потому что из-за этого Таббо стал его соседом. — Из-за Дрима и Томми. И я просто. Я просто сказал, что пусть они там сидят до утра.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таббо выдыхает и смотрит на Ранбу. Тот смотрит в ответ снизу вверх.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я плохой?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу медленно качает головой и просто говорит:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты хороший.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таббо морщится, бурчит что-то себе под нос.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бесишь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты плохой, — тут же заявляет ему Ранбу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таббо смеётся.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу знает, что никаких встреч выпускников посещать не будет, потому что уехал далеко и надолго, возможно, навсегда. От этой мысли и радостно, и тревожно, потому что окружающее малюсенькое пространство его достало, замучило, он чувствовал себя слишком большим для него. К счастью, добыча ресурсов на севере - прибыльное занятие, пусть тяжёлое, как и сама жизнь. Зато здесь хорошая компания. Техноблейд и Филза.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>А еще здесь проблемы со связью, удивительно, что приглашение не просрочено. Ранбу пьёт чай на почте и думает, что мог бы сорваться и попытаться приехать, успеть, возможно, увидеть Таббо. Ради Таббо, может, он бы и поехал. Но вместо этого он просто убирает письмо подальше и потирает щеки. Шмыгает носом, когда начинает отогреваться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>На почте только он, дежурный ушёл в подсобку к своей печке, так что Ранбу сидит за единственным письменным столиком в углу в одиночестве со своим термосом. Ему нравится одиночество, это очень безопасное и приятное состояние. Хотя и тоскливое до ужаса. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да здесь есть хоть какой-то телефон? — слышит он знакомый возмущенный голос, а потом в комнату заходит Таббо, вваливается с мороза, розовощекий, с сияющими глазами. Сердце почти останавливается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ра-анбу! — кричит Таббо, увидев его, бросается к нему, оставив чемодан на пороге. — Большой парень, ох, — стискивает его в объятиях, немного душит, а потом отступает со смешком. — Ну и дыру ты выбрал, конечно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это хорошее место. Здесь красиво и спокойно, — возражает Ранбу, забывая поздороваться, обмирая внутри. Но Таббо просто фыркает, забирает его термос и аккуратно начинает пить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я замёрз, — просто говорит он, снимает варежки и показывает свои красные холодные пальцы. Ранбу берет его руки в свои и начинает растирать. Таббо счастливо вздыхает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Зачем ты приехал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— К тебе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты поругался с Томми?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не ругался с Томми, мы с ним не ругаемся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Проспорил Джеку?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я бы не проспорил Джеку ни за что на свете!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу моргает. Таббо смотрит на него исподлобья, готовый разозлиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я... — Ранбу сглатывает. Не может сказать: скучал. Хочет, но не может, ком в горле мешает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я соскучился по тебе и приехал, Ранбу, что непонятного?! — рявкает Таббо, хлопает рукой по столу, опрокидывает термос, разливается бесценный чай. Начинает шипеть и ругаться, пытаясь вытереть стол варежками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу смотрит на него и чувствует себя таким глупым и счастливым, что на глаза начинают наворачиваются слезы.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты нелепый, — говорит ему Таббо. — И у тебя слишком длинные ноги и руки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— По-прежнему не могу ничего с ними сделать, — отвечает Ранбу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты выше меня, — бурчит Таббо. — У тебя шея как у...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Как у кого?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не знаю.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что не так с моей шеей?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— У тебя красивая шея, идиот.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу вздыхает. Таббо вздыхает тоже.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что ещё?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты не умеешь готовить.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это правда, — соглашается Ранбу, потому что он крайне редко готовит. Просто нет возможности и желания научиться.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты носишь вечером дома чёрные очки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты тоже их носишь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я ношу твои очки, чтобы ты их не носил.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Значит, не считается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да какая разница, мы все равно пожалеем об этом через неделю!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Всегда можно развестись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не хочу с тобой разводиться, — бормочет Таббо.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу кряхтит и поправляет кольцо в коробочке. Спрашивает ещё раз без особой надежды на успех:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты выйдешь за меня?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Таббо страдальчески морщится, хватает кольцо и агрессивно надевает его себе на палец.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да. И ты пожалеешь об этом. Но будет поздно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ранбу почему-то уверен, что не пожалеет.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>